After The Fall
by netterbugs
Summary: Drake and Josh are both injured when the tree house they are building falls over. Drake and Josh come out of surgery! Chapter 6 is FINALLY up! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The tree house swayed then tumbled to the ground. Drake and Josh shared a look of surprise. This was not the result they had expected. They had been trapped in the tree house for hours and both of them were getting stir crazy. They had decided their only means of escape was to try and knock down a wall. The problem was, Josh had used 6 inch screws to hold the walls together. Both boys had run as hard as they could and threw themselves against one of the walls. It didn't budge. They tried a second time and it still didn't move. So they decided to give it one last try.

The ground came up hard and fast. Neither boy had time to react.

Drake felt himself fly forward, do a somersault and land hard on his left arm. He had the wind knocked out of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Josh had also flipped and landed flat on his back.

Drake lay on his stomach in silence. He lifted his head and watched the dust whirl around the room. He was trying desperately to catch his breath. He could hear his chest wheezing as he struggled to draw in one...two...three.. shallow breaths that were racked with coughs. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position. He put just the slightest pressure on his arms, and cried out in pain as he fell back to the floor. His left arm had made a sickening crunch and he had never felt so much pain in his life. He began to cough again. "Why isn't Josh trying to help me up?" he wondered. Then he realized Josh wasn't moving. He used all of his strength to try to sit up again.

"Josh!", he coughed out. "Are you okay man?"

Drake had managed to sit up. "Josh? OH NO!!"

As quickly as he could, Drake made his way to his brother. "Josh say something! Oh man this is bad. JOSH!"

The heavy tool box and the drill had also taken flight when the tree house decided to fall over. The drill had hit Josh in the leg. The bit had stuck completely into Josh's right thigh. The drill looked like it was hovering in the air right above Josh's leg. Drake could only imagine how badly this must hurt.

The tool box had not been as nice as the drill. It had hit Josh square in the face. Blood was pouring from his mouth, nose, and a huge gash on the right side of his forehead.

Drake started screaming "Megan!!!" Then a little more softly, "Josh please wake up!" "MEGAN!!"

There was no answer.

Drake didn't know what to do. Josh was the level headed one. Josh was the smart one. Josh had paid attention in first aid class. Drake was too busy checking out the hot girl sitting in front of him to listen to what the instructor had been saying.

Drake started talking to himself. "What do I do? Think Drake think! Okay...ABC's I remember that from that first aid class. A means??? I can't remember. B means breathing, I think or was it B for bleeding. Crap I can't remember."

Drake decided to try and deal with the bleeding. He looked around the small enclosure and found absolutely nothing to use to stop the bleeding. He knew the only thing he could use was the shirt he was wearing. So he slowly removed it treating his arm as though it was made of thinly spun glass. He then wiped away the blood as best he could. He then wrapped the shirt around Josh's head. He hoped it would stop the bleeding. He had seen this in the movies. It always worked for them.

Drake had been avoiding looking at the drill in Josh's leg. There wasn't any blood, but it creeped Drake out to see that thing hovering there. He knew he needed to tend to it. He decided the best thing to do was to leave the bit in Josh's leg that way it wouldn't start bleeding. He carefully removed the drill from the bit. About a quarter inch of the bit stuck of his leg.

Just as he sat the drill down he heard Josh make a gurgling sound. Panic rose in Drake's chest.

"Oh No! He's choking!"

Without thinking Drake rolled Josh onto his side and opened his mouth. Blood and what looked like a tooth came tumbling out. Then Josh's breathing was much better. Drake breathed a sigh of relief.

Drake took another look at Josh's face. It did look like the bleeding was slowing down.

He decided to call for Megan again. She didn't answer.

What Drake didn't realize was that Megan's friend Janie had called and spoken to their mom. She really wanted Megan to come to her Birthday Party. Audrey decided that since the tree house was almost finished, Megan could go and spent the night at Janie's house. Janie's mother had come and picked up Megan about 30 minutes before the tree house fell over.

Josh began to moan.

Drake looked down an saw Josh's eyes begin to flutter. He started moving like he wanted to get up. Drake forced him back down. "Josh be still. Oh God please don't move. You're hurt!"

Something in Drake's scared shaking voice chilled Josh to the core. He stopped moving and put his head back down. He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened.

Josh had felt the tree house shake. He felt his body tumble. Then he felt nothing until this moment. And, what he felt was PAIN! His face felt like it was on fire. He could taste blood in his mouth. He ran his tongue around his mouth, and found some teeth missing or broken. He couldn't breath through his nose. He knew it was bleeding too.

Yes, his mouth and nose were painful, but the pain in his forehead was almost unbearable. It felt like an ax was imbedded in the middle of it.

Josh could hear Drake calling for Megan. The loud shouts made his head scream in pain. He let out another soft moan. Drake looked down at his brother. "Josh are you okay?"

It took almost all of Josh's strength but he managed to mumble a "Yeah."

"Thank God! I'm gonna get us out of here. You hang in there. MEGAN!!"

"Don't yell." Josh whispered raising his hand to his face.

"Oh hey man I'm sorry." Drake said in a much quieter voice. "Just Please don't move around. I'm gonna get us out of here." Drake promised. "Just keep still."

Josh had rolled onto his back again. Drake sat down next to him on the side where there was no blood.

"Josh," Drake confessed after a few minutes, "I have no idea how I'm gonna get us out of here." He pulled his knees up to his chest and began to tremble. He was so cold without his shirt. His arm was throbbing and he had just told his injured brother that he didn't have an escape plan. He was scared. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Drake Parker was scared.

Josh could feel Drake's body shaking next to him. "Was Drake scared?" He wondered. Then he had a horrible thought. "What if Drake were hurt too? What kind of brother was he not to even ask if Drake was okay?"

Josh tried to clear his throat. The noise he made caused Drake to jump in fright. He was not expecting the silence to be broken. Drake looked at his brother. "You need something?" he asked.

Josh spoke just two words, "You hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Drake lied. In fact he was far from fine. He was freezing without his shirt. His arm was hurting so badly that ANY movement almost made him want to pass out. To make matters worse, he was extremely sick to his stomach. He should not have eaten the raw hamburger meat Megan had thrown through the window earlier. "I'm just a little cold." he added.

Josh closed his eyes and whispered, "Good." Then he was out again.

"Josh! Josh!"

There was no response. Drake knew this was not good. On TV they make people with a head injury stay awake. Josh was fading in and out. Drake made a vow that next time Josh woke up he was going to do everything in his power to keep him awake.

Until that happened, however, Drake decided to roll Josh on his side again so he wouldn't choke. Then Drake came and sat with his back up against Josh's to keep him from rolling back onto his back. He then took his right hand and stroked Josh's hair, just so he knew he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Walter and Audrey had had a wonderful evening out. The restaurant they had gone to was a Mexican food place with a live Mariachi band. The movie was a comedy and had everyone laughing. They were all in a good mood when they left the theatre. In fact they were having such a good time that neither couple wanted the night to end. It was only 10:00 and the Schnieders suggested that they go and check out a new nightclub downtown that promised a 'Seventies Disco Experience.'

Walter and Audrey were in no hurry to get home. Megan was at Janie's house and Drake and Josh were on dates. They decided that going dancing would be the perfect ending to a lovely evening.

By midnight everyone was danced out. The happy couples said their good byes and headed home.

When Walter pushed the button to open the garage door about 20 minutes later, they were both shocked to see Drake and Josh's car parked inside.

"I guess their dates had to be home earlier than the boys thought." Audrey stated to her husband as they pulled their car into the garage.

"I guess so." Walter agreed.

When they exited the car Walter took a look around the garage. He noticed that his ladder, and several tools the boys had borrowed were not returned. He let out a sigh. The boys had promised to return his tools before they went out on their dates.

"The boys didn't put my stuff back." He lamented to Audrey as they entered the house. "I'm gonna go get them and make them go next door and get my things."

"Okay, but it doesn't look like anyone is home." Audrey stated.

Sure enough, Walter looked around and it did indeed look like the house was deserted.

"You don't think the boys are already asleep?" He asked his wife.

She chuckled. "On a Saturday night? I highly doubt it. I'll bet the girls came by the house and picked the boys up for their date. Josh said the girls had a new car."

"Yeah you're probably right." Walter agreed.

"Are you going to go next door and get your things?" Audrey asked.

"No," Walter said looking at his watch. "They'll be home soon. I'll wait up for them."

"Okay, I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed. I smell like smoke from the club. I'm gonna use the tub so the shower is going to be available for you to use"

"Are you saying I stink!" Walter joked.

"Well, honey you don't smell like a bed of roses!" Audrey giggled.

Walter laughed and together they headed toward the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Walter, dressed in a pair of long flannel pants and a large t-shirt, entered the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of milk and grabbed a few cookies from the cookie jar. He looked at the clock, 1:05. The boys were 5 minutes late.

Walter padded in bare feet to the couch. He put his cookies and milk down on the coffee table and picked up the Cat magazine that was also sitting there. He thumbed through the magazine until he came to an article and began to read. Before long he felt his eyes grow heavy. He couldn't fall asleep he told himself, but his exhausted body had other ideas. Before he realized it, Walter was snoring on the couch.

XXXXX

Drake was freezing. No he was beyond freezing. He had the shakes so bad he couldn't control them. His arm was continually throbbing. He was very nauseated but refused to let himself get sick because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the smell of vomit in this closed in space. Luckily he had been able to control it so far. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it off though. The shaking in his body had also given him a slight headache. He was miserable, but his pain was nothing compared to his bother's.

Josh would sleep for a while then wake up screaming in pain. Drake would soothe him as well as he could, but Josh's pain was intense. Drake didn't know what to do to help.

At the moment, Josh was sleeping or unconscious. Drake didn't know what to call the times when Josh was out. They made him nervous thinking that Josh may not wake up again, but at least Josh wasn't in pain while he was out.

Drake looked at his watch. It was nearly 2:00 A.M. Surely his parents would be concerned that they were out after curfew. Drake shivered again. He was tired of just sitting and waiting. He was getting sleepy, but didn't dare close his eyes. What if Josh needed him?

As if on cue Josh began to stir.

"Drake!" He screamed.

"I'm here brotha." Drake croaked in response.

"Drake, where is mom? Why isn't she here?"

It was the same question Josh had asked every time he had woken up in the last 2 hours. Drake knew his brother was not thinking straight. Someone needed to find them soon.

"She's on her way Josh. She'll be here as soon as she can. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts Drake." Josh began to cry.

Drake wanted to cry too, but he was Drake, and Drake didn't cry. He stayed strong for Josh. Drake rubbed Josh's back.

"I know it hurts Josh but mom and dad will be here soon." Drake hoped.

"Promise?" Josh asked.

"Guaranteed." Drake answered.

Josh slipped back into darkness.

Drake sighed and continued to rub Josh's back.

XXXX

The magazine sitting on Walter's lap shifted. The ruffling of the pages caused Walter to sit up with a start. "Where am I he thought?" Gathering his whits he realized both where he was and what he was doing there. He looked at his watch, 2:20 A.M.

The boys were much too late. Walter was worried.

"Maybe they snuck in while I was sleeping," he thought. Walter didn't really think that the boys could have made it past him without waking him up, but he decided to go check in their room just incase they did.

When he walked in, sure enough, he saw that the boys were not home. His heart sank. Where in the world were his sons? He switched off the bedroom light and noticed that the room was a little brighter than it should have been. He looked toward the window and saw light coming in. He hurried toward the window and noticed that the boys had left a spotlight on next door and it was shining into their bedroom.

It took Walter a full 10 seconds to register the full scene before his eyes. "Where was the tree house?" he wondered. Then he saw it on the ground.

"Oh my God!" he said to himself as he rushed from the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys make me smile. This is the very first fan fiction I have ever written for others to read. My sister and I usually just write in spiral notebooks. She said I should put this one on the internet so here I am. I'm happy y'all are enjoying it too.

Thanks,

Netterbugs

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Walter hurried down the hall and threw open his bedroom door. Audrey sat up in bed startled by the noise and the frazzled state of her husband.

"Honey?" She questioned rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"The boys aren't home yet." Walter stated as he was grabbing a pair if shoes out of the closet. "The tree house has fallen over. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm going with you!" Audrey stated as she pulled back the covers and grabbed her robe.

Walter was heading out of the bedroom door as Audrey was fishing a pair of flip flops out of the closet to put on her bare feet.

At the front door, Walter grabbed his leather jacket off of the coat rack and Audrey closed the door behind them.

xxxxx

Josh could feel himself sliding into the darkness again. He could hear Drake telling him to stay awake, but the darkness felt too good. The tree house hurt. It hurt every bone in his body. He didn't want to leave Drake alone, but he couldn't help it. He knew how to get back to the tree house whenever he wanted too. It was like a dim blue light in the vast darkness. He would stay here in the all consuming darkness for a while. Then he'd go back and check on Drake. Besides Drake said mom was going to be there soon.

Drake stood up and paced the small enclosure for what seemed like the millionth time. He looked down at his brother and felt his nausea rise again. Since the accident Josh's face had begun to swell. At that moment, Drake couldn't even see his brother's eyes. His lips seemed to be 2 inches thick a well. The sight was too much for Drake to take. He had to look away.

"I'm sorry Brotha! I don't know how else to help you." Drake said to the air around him as he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Drake? Josh? Are you in there?" Walter called out as he approached the fallen tree house.

Drake sat up straighter. "Dad?" He questioned in a small voice.

"Drake?" Walter responded. "Is that you?!"

Relief washed over Drake. But, with that relief came panic, pure panic. Drake was relieved that he was no longer responsible for Josh. Letting go of that responsibility had opened the door to the panic Drake had been trying to keep at bay.

"Walter get us out of here!!" He screamed.

"I will, son. Are you guys alright?"

"No Josh is hurt bad! Call an ambulance and get us out of here!"

Audrey could hear the fear in her son's voice. "It's okay Drake we're gonna get you out."

Walter turned to Audrey, "Go get your Cell phone and call an ambulance. You might want to bring some blankets too. I'm going to use that saw and cut them out of there." He pointed to the circular saw that was still sitting on the ground where Drake had left it earlier.

Audrey didn't question her husband. She turned, kicked off her flip flops, and ran like crazy towards the house.

"WALTER HURRY!!"

"Calm down Drake. I have the saw and I'm going to cut a hole on the front wall." Walter tapped the wall with his fist. "Is there anything blocking it?"

"No, It's clear."

"Then move back."

Drake could hear the buzz of the motor. He leaned his body over Josh's head just in case there were flying wood chips. Josh wasn't too close to the wall, but Drake didn't want to take any chances. Drake heard the sound of metal on wood and saw a few sparks as Walter cut away the boards one by one until he had removed almost the entire wall.

Drake moved toward Josh's feet as Walter entered the small cramped space. He was followed by Audrey who was on the phone to the 911 dispatcher.

"Are you okay?" Walter asked Drake.

Drake told Walter an out right lie. "I'm fine." Then he added "It's Josh that's hurt."

Walter looked down at his battered and bruised son. "Good God!" he stated softly. He grabbed a blanket from Audrey and covered Josh.

"When did this happen?" Walter asked. "How long has he been like this?"

Audrey had hung up the phone and was now at Josh's side holding his hand and brushing the hair out of his face. "My poor baby." she said as tears flowed from her eyes. She too was looking to Drake for answers.

"At a-ab-about 10 o'clock." Drake answered through chattering teeth. He had both arms crossed around his chest. To Walter and Audrey it looked like Drake was hugging himself to keep warm. They had no clue that in reality, Drake was cradling his injured arm.

Walter, noticing Drake's shaking body, immediately removed his leather jacket and wrapped it around Drake's shoulders.

"Here son this should help warm you up"

Drake had never felt anything so good in his life. Walter's jacket was huge on him, like a leather blanket. Walter's body heat had warmed it up like it had just come fresh out of an oven. To Drake it was a piece of heaven.

Drake felt a knot form in the back of his throat. Walter's own son was lying there injured and yet he had taken the time to make sure Drake was okay.

Drake had been able to keep his emotions in check while he dealing with Josh, but now that his parents were here, he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to control himself. He swallowed hard and refused to give in to the tears stinging his eyes. "Not yet." he told himself.

Audrey looked up from Josh and met her son's eyes. "Are you sure you're okay Honey?"

"Yes mom. I was just cold but I'm fine now." Drake tried to sound just a little sarcastic so that she'd believe him. Then he added, "How's Josh?

"Oh sweetie he doesn't look good, you know that."

Drake hung his head. He had tried to do all he could for Josh, yet he still was in terrible shape.

Walter , noticed Drake's dejected look. He added, "But Drake you did an incredible job given the circumstances. I'm proud of you."

" I am too, Honey." Audrey agreed. "Josh will be alright. I just know it. I'm worried because he hasn't responded to us. Has he been unconscious the whole time?"

"No, He wakes up some times. He even says a few words...Then he goes out again." Drake responded in a small voice.

"Where is that ambulance!" a worried Walter stated aloud.

XxXx

Josh was floating in the darkness. He had been there for a while and it was beginning to scare him. He couldn't feel anything, which was good, but he also couldn't see anything. He couldn't find the pale blue light that always brought him back to the tree house and Drake. Panic was rising as he tried to call his brother's name. "DRAKE!! DRAKE!!" he screamed, but he couldn't hear his own voice. He lifted his hand and put it right in front of his eyes, but he couldn't see it. He started running?... Or was he floating?...did he even have legs? "This is bad Josh!", he said in his most animated voice, "very very bad!" "DRAKE!!! Help me find you!"

Then he heard it. A voice. It wasn't Drake's. Was it mom? He felt someone holding his hand. It had to be mom! "Keep talking mom! I'm coming!"

It started off slowly but then suddenly hit Josh like a ton on bricks. PAIN! White Hot PAIN! He knew he was back in the tree house. He didn't know how long he could take the pain but he had to talk to his mom!

XxXx

Josh started moaning. His eyes opened as slits in his swollen skin. "Mom?", he croaked.

Audrey looked at Josh and squeezed his hand. "I'm here sweetheart."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are, but Drake took excellent care of you. We are just waiting for the ambulance to get here so we can get you to the hospital."

"Hey son." Walter spoke to Josh. "Don't you worry about a thing. We'll get you taken care of."

"Okay" Josh responded, breathing heavily. Then he turned to Audrey.

"Don't leave... me...mom.", he said squeezing her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be here"

"Please...Don't... leave... me!", he said again.

"Josh, I won't."

"Mom, it hurts so bad...Make it stop!"

"I'm working on it Honey!" Audrey could feel the tears streaming down her face. She looked at Walter who was sitting on the other side of Josh holding his right hand. Then she looked at Drake still down by Josh's feet. "I don't know what else to do?" She confessed.

"Welcome to my world." Drake commented under his breath. He wasn't sure if his mom heard him, but judging by the look on Walter's face, he knew his dad had.

Josh didn't drift off his time. He was beginning to fear the darkness. At least the pain was real and he knew he was alive. He didn't think the pain could get any worse, but then he started coughing. After each cough he screamed out in pain. Walter and Audrey would soothe him until it passed.

Drake couldn't take it any more. He had to get out of that tree house. He could hear the wail of the siren from the approaching ambulance.

"I... I've gotta get out of here!", he said as he pushed past Walter.

"Good idea, Drake." Walter responded. "Go out front and wait for the paramedics."

Walter knew that Drake was getting frustrated with the situation. He could see it written all over his step son's face. He thought if he gave Drake a task, like waiting for the ambulance, it might help.

Xxxx

Drake took a few staggering steps as he left the tree house for the first time in hours. He was still shaking, but he wasn't that cold. "This is weird," he thought as he left the back yard. When he arrived in the front yard, his legs were shaking and he felt a little weak.

"This is nuts!" he thought.

He tried to shake off the feeling. Josh needed him and he wasn't going to let him down due to some shaking legs.

Drake only had to wait about 30 seconds before the ambulance arrived. He led the one female and two male paramedics through the gate to the back yard. But that is as far as he went. He had started shaking again and he had no intentions of going back into that tree house. He wanted to go home! His throat was dry and he didn't think he could stand seeing Josh being wheeled away on a gurney. Besides, his mom and Walter were there now. They could handle anything that came up.

Drake turned and headed toward his house. His mind on the bottle of Mocha Cola he knew was chilling in the refrigerator

Xxxx

Once inside the tree house, the first male paramedic, a tall thin, African American man in his 30's, asked Walter and Audrey to leave so that they could examine Josh. Walter stood, but Audrey refused.

Josh grabbed her hand and hollered, "Don't leave me mom!!!"

Audrey looked at the first man and then at his partner, a short over weight woman about 40. "I can't leave him. I promise to be quiet and stay out of your way, but I can't leave him."

The female paramedic sighed, "I'm a mom too. You can stay for now, but it's awfully crowded in here. You may have to leave when we need to transport him."

"Thank you." Audrey said through tears of gratitude.

The female paramedic joined her partner in evaluating Josh's condition.

The third paramedic, the ambulance driver, stayed outside the tree house to get Josh's medical history from Walter.

"Okay sir," the young blonde man said to Walter, "Can I get your son's name and age?"

"Joshua Blake Nichols. He's 16."

"Any Medical conditions I need to know about?"

"No, he's a healthy kid."

The paramedic made notes on a small note pad he had taken out of his pocket. "Okay, and what happened here tonight?"

Walter looked around the backyard for Drake before he answered the question.

"My two sons were building this tree house. They got trapped inside accidentally. Then the tree house fell over." Walter hoped that was what happened. In all of the excitement, Drake didn't have a chance to tell Walter the whole story.

"So, there is another victim?" the young man asked.

"No, my other son seems fine. I'm going to have him checked out in the ER just to make sure. He'll ride to the hospital with me."

The young man shook Walter's hand. "That' all I need to know. I hope your son makes quick recovery."

"Thank you." Walter replied.

The young man stuck his head inside the tree house to relay the information to the others. Then he went to the ambulance to get the gurney.

Walter sank down on a one of the wooden deck chairs. He put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Walter?" he heard a man's voice say. "We heard the ambulance."

Walter looked up to find the doctor who lived across the street from him standing near the chair. He also saw the doctor's wife standing near the gate.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked Walter. His wife joined him.

Walter gave him a shortened version of what happened.

The doctor let out a low whistle. "I'll go see if I can help the Paramedics."

His wife said, "I'll go tell the others what's going on so they don't come back here and disturb you and your family."

"The others?" Walter questioned.

"Walter, it isn't to often an ambulance stops on this street. We are all concerned. There is quite a little gathering in the front yard."

The woman left Walter. He just stayed in the chair looking toward the tree house, worried about his son.

Within two minutes the Doctor's wife was back with three men. "We're gonna help you put your tools away and clean up the back yard. We don't want you to worry about a thing except for Josh." She said.

"Thank you," Walter replied. "I'm lucky to have such good neighbors."

"You're welcome. If we can do anything else let us know."

"I will."

About ten minutes later, Walter heard a commotion near the tree house and knew they were getting ready to transport Josh. Audrey exited first. Walter took her into his arms as they stood back to wait for Josh to be wheeled out. When he was, they went to his side.

"Josh, your moms going to ride with you. Drake and I will be there as soon as we can."

" 'kay " Josh mumbled.

Audrey took Josh's hand again as the gurney began to slowly roll.

Walter gave his son a kiss on top of the head. "I love you son," he said through tear filled eyes.

The gurney picked up speed as the paramedics pushed it toward the waiting ambulance. Then with lights twirling Walter watched as Josh was whisked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you again for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter a well. I know this chapter didn't have much of Drake in it, but don't worry I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I promise!!!

Also...I had a brain fart and couldn't remember the Doctor's name that lives across the street from Drake & Josh. If any of you know it, could you let me know?

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews and for letting me know the doctor's name! I do plan on bringing Dr. Glazer back to the story in later chapters so now I can use his name!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

Drake stood at his front door. Twice he had turned around to go back to the tree house and Josh. What kind of brother was he to just leave Josh laying there? The coward kind? The selfish kind?

Drake put his shaking hand on the door knob.

"You have to go back!" his heart told him. "You can't just leave Josh there after you've sat with him all this time. He's your brother"

His brain told him a different story.

"If you go back there, mom and dad will have the paramedics check you out, just to be sure you are alright. If they give you an exam then they are taking away time that should be spent on Josh. Even worse, they may make the ambulance wait there while they check you out. This would keep Josh from getting to the hospital."

"I'm sorry Josh," he said aloud as he opened the front door and entered the house.

Once inside he went to the restroom to take care of that need. It wasn't the easiest thing to do with only one hand. Then he headed toward the kitchen.

Walking from the bathroom to the kitchen was a terrible ordeal. Drake's entire body was shaking uncontrollably. He had started sweating in the restroom so he had removed Walter's jacket and left it there. Now he would have given anything to have it back. He was freezing again.

In the kitchen, he found a can of ginger ale in the refrigerator. He opened it, another nearly impossible thing to do with only one hand, and took several large gulps. Bad mistake. The room started spinning and he could feel the nausea creeping up the walls of his stomach. He staggered around the kitchen island to the table. If he could just sit down he knew he would feel better. He pulled out the nearest chair and flopped down on it. He put his head on the cool table top just as another round of the shakes began.

He could feel them coming in the small of his back. The muscles shaking so badly it felt like a thousand needles were prodding him. Then the feeling would radiate to his upper back, legs, and arms causing them to shake. He would use his right arm to hold his left one, but both were shaking so badly he would bite his lower lip, just to keep from crying out in pain. Finally the trembling would make it to his teeth causing them to chatter so hard he thought they would turn to dust right there in his mouth. Then the whole process would start all over again. Wave after wave of agony.

"I deserve this." Drake irrationally thought. "It's my punishment for not cutting out the door on the tree house like Josh asked me too."

After a few minutes Drake lifted his head from the table to see if the dizziness had subsided. It hadn't. Drake's world was spinning out of control as darkness over took him. His head slammed hard on the table below it.

This was the position his step father found him in a few minutes later.

Walter had entered the kitchen to see Drake passed out at the table.

"Poor kid," Walter thought, "He must be exhausted!"

He decided to let Drake sleep while he got himself a glass of water to calm his nerves. Seeing Josh on the floor of that tree house was a vision he knew he would never forget, but watching them load him into and ambulance and drive away had caused Water's heart to sink to his feet. That was his son being whisked away. He should have ridden with him to the hospital. Josh had wanted Audrey to go instead. Walter wasn't jealous that Josh had chosen her over him. In fact, he was grateful that Josh was coherent enough to make an intelligent decision based on his injuries. Walter knew Audrey would watch over Josh. Besides under the circumstances, he couldn't blame Josh for wanting his mother near by. Still, he wished he had gone to the hospital with his son.

About half way through his second glass of water, Walter felt his breathing and heart rate were returning to normal. He brought his glass with him as he joined Drake at the table. He felt bad waking the kid, but he knew that Drake would want to go the the hospital with him. So, not realizing Drake had hurt his left arm, Walter grabbed it and began to shake it vigorously to wake him up.

"OH CRAP!!! OH MAN!!!" Drake screamed out in pain hugging his arm to his body. He stood up out of reflex and felt his legs give out.

Walter stood as well. Shock evident on his face. It took about 2 seconds for Walter to register that Drake was screaming out in pain. He quickly made his way to Drake just in time to catch him as he fell. Walter could feel the warmth of Drake's shirtless body and knew he was running a high fever.

"Drake?" He questioned, "Are you okay son?"

Walter had never seen a face so pale. Drake look up as Walter helped him to sit back down in his chair. He took his right arm and used it to support his left one.

"Yeah Walter, I'm fine. You just scared me that's all."

Walter was no fool. "Let me see your arm Drake." He stated in a soft voice.

"It's fine Walter. How's Josh? Are we leaving for the hospital soon?"

"Josh is on his way to the hospital now. I'm sure they are doing everything they can for him. Right now I'm more concerned about you. Let me see your arm."

"I'm okay, It's okay" Drake stammered

"I don't believe you. Are you going to let me see it or do we go straight to the ER and let them see it?"

Drake saw genuine concern in his step father's face. Josh was on his way to the hospital. Drake decided that he didn't have to pretend any more. He dropped his head and slowly took his right arm away.

Walter let out an involuntary gasp. He saw what he knew was a broken bone creating a blue and purple lump just below Drake's elbow. His entire arm was swollen and his fingers looked like fat sausages.

"Why didn't you tell us son?" Walter quietly questioned.

Drake spoke through chattering teeth, "J-J-Josh... w-w-was...hurt... w-way ...w-worse than me."

"That didn't matter Drake, we would have had the paramedics check you out too."

"B-B-But.. that... would have taken them away from ...J-J-Josh. He...n-n-needed them more than I did."

Walter looked at Drake. "That was a very selfless thing you did Drake. It shows me how much you really care about Josh. He is lucky to have a brother like you. I'm just sorry it had to cause you pain in the process. Let's get you to the hospital and have them take a look at that arm.

Walter stood and waited for Drake to stand. He knew that Drake had nearly passed out the last time he stood so he wanted to make sure he was nearby in case Drake needed some support.

Drake stood and took two steps. His legs started shaking and he stumbled a bit. The world was spinning again too...not good. He grabbed a hold of the kitchen island and looked at Walter who was standing right next to him.

" I'm gonna be sick..." was all he managed to say before he could no longer hold in the contents of his stomach.

Drake dropped to his knees as he wretched on the kitchen floor. "I'm so sorry." He said to Walter in between the waves of sickness.

Walter never left his stepson's side even as Drake continued to mess up the kitchen floor. He didn't leave Drake to get a trash can or something to clean up the mess. All he did was stroke Drake's back and say "It's alright son." or "You're okay."

In what seemed like an eternity, Drake finished getting sick and collapsed into Walter's waiting arms.

It was the last thing Drake would remember until he heard the phone ringing some time later.

Walter answered the phone on the third ring.

Drake raised his right hand to his pounding head. It took him a moment to realize where he was. Apparently, Walter had brought him to the sofa, removed his blood stained jeans, and covered him with a blanket. He noticed that there was a pair of blue and green plaid flannel pants and a blue t-shirt sitting on the coffee table waiting for him. He tried to sit up so that he could get dressed, but he was shaking too badly. "Why am I so cold?" he wondered as he flopped back down and pulled the covers tighter around himself. He really wanted a drink of water to wash the horrible taste out of his mouth, but he knew it wouldn't settle on his stomach and that would make things even worse.

Drake knew poor Walter was in the kitchen trying to clean up the mess he had made earlier. He knew Walter wouldn't want his mom coming home to that mess. That was the kind of person Walter was. He always took other feelings into consideration. Drake realized at that moment just how much Josh and Walter really were alike. Both of them had the biggest hearts. They would never do anything to be mean or hurtful to others.

Walter entered the living room with the phone next to his ear.

Drake tried to sit up again and managed to swing his legs over the edge of the couch.

"How's Josh?" He asked Walter.

Walter put his hand up to quiet Drake. It was obvious that he was trying to listen to the person on the other end of the phone line. Drake didn't know if it was Audrey or a doctor, but he didn't say another word.

"I see." Walter said. "When is he scheduled for surgery?"

A pause.

"Okay, doctor just do whatever is necessary. Thank you so much. Take good care of my boy!"

Another pause.

"I know sweetheart." Walter's voice changed from business like to comforting. Drake knew that the doctor had handed the phone to his mom.

"No, Audrey, he'll already be in surgery by the time Drake and I get there. Don't cry sweetheart. I'll be there soon I promise. I know you're scared. I am too. Drake? He's okay. No, really, he's just tired. Yes I'm sure! Do you want to talk with him? Okay then let me hang up so we can get down there. I love you too. Bye."

Walter hung the phone up sat on the couch next to Drake. He had never seen a more pitiful sight. Drake's eyes held so much fear. His face was so pale that his lips looked to be the color of purple grapes that are ripe for harvest.

"Josh should be okay." he said to Drake. "They are going to have to do surgery on his leg to get the drill bit out. It cut through artery in his leg. So it's gonna be tricky. But the doctor's are optimistic."

Walter didn't have the heart to tell Drake the rest of the news he had heard. He didn't want to send the frail boy into shock. Josh was also going to have to undergo brain surgery to remove bits of broken bone that had in bedded themselves in his brain. Later he would have to have his nose and teeth fixed too. Walter decided Drake could wait to hear all of that.

Walter continued, " The doctor said that what you did in that tree house saved Josh's life. If you would have pulled the drill bit out of his leg, he would have bled to death." Walter coked up a little on the last words. Drake saw unshed tears fill his dad's eyes.

Walter shook his head a little, obviously to keep from breaking down right there on the couch. Then he said, "Come on Drake let me help you get dressed so we can get to the hospital."

Drake felt the now familiar lump form in the back of his throat. Did they think he had _saved _ Josh's life? He didn't save his life, he _caused_ this tragedy! If he would have just listened to Josh instead of being all lazy sitting in the chair drinking lemon aid this would have never happened!

"N-n-nooo Walter. I d-d-didn't save him. I caused t-t-this."

The tears that had been threatening to fall all evening tumbled out of Drake's eyes like a waterfall. He was too weak and tired to stop them.

Walter caught Drake in a hug, being careful not to hurt his injured arm.

Drake let Walter hug him. It was the first time he had ever cried in front of his stepfather. He felt ashamed of himself for being so emotional. He was Drake. Drake kept his emotions under control. He felt like a blubbering fool!

Yet, he didn't want Walter to stop hugging him. He found comfort in Walter's strong arms.

"Drake this wasn't your fault. No one blames you. It was a horrible, horrible accident!"

Drake's crying became more intense. It was like he had been holding everything in for so long, the dam had finally burst. He was nearly in hysterics when he spoke again.

"B-b-but I was s-s-supposed to have c-c-cut the door out!"

"But you didn't knock the tree house over on purpose did you?"

Drake didn't answer.

"Did you?" Walter asked again.

Drake shook his head, no.

"See, just like I said a horrible accident."

Walter continued to hold Drake as his emotional outburst subsided. He could feel Drake's feverish skin as he rubbed his back. They need to get going. Walter looked at his watch. It had been nearly an hour since the ambulance had left for the hospital.

Drake had never felt so worn out in his life. He didn't even protest when Walter began to help him get dressed. He couldn't have done it alone. Walter knew that putting a t-shirt on Drake would have been impossible due to the swelling of his arm. So he went to the closet and got a small blanket and placed it over Drake's shoulder's instead.

Drake then lifted his tied body off of the couch. The living room started to spin.

Walter walked over,to his son, lifted the slender boy into his arms and carried him to the car.

Within minutes they were on their way to the hospital.

Thank you all again for the nice reviews. I have to let you know that the next chapter might take a little longer for me to post because I have to take a "Potter" break and read the 7th book.

Take care!

Netterbugs


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had about ½ of it written and my computer died!!! I had to clear my whole hard drive and start over. It was a very sad day! Anyhow, this chapter was kinda hard to write 'cause I don't know all the proper hospital procedures so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes.

Netterbugs

(PS. Harry Potter 7 was awesome!)

Chapter 5

Audrey let the phone slip from her fingers as she hung it up. She stood in a daze looking at the nurses station where she had made the call. Walter wasn't going to be here before Josh went into surgery. The thought of it made her stomach hurt. She would have to tell Josh what was going on and she would have to do it alone.

To her left stood Dr. Early, the man who would be performing Josh's brain surgery. He was looking over Josh's chart. He lowered it a little when he felt Audrey's eyes on him.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Nichols?" he asked looking over his half moon reading classes.

"No," came Audrey's quiet response, "Josh's dad won't be here for a while...I'm going to have to tell Josh what is going to be happening to him. How do I tell a 16 year old boy that he's going to have brain surgery?"

"I suggest you tell him the truth and answer his questions as truthfully and honestly as you can."

"That's not as easy as it sounds. Josh is very smart. He is in the running for valedictorian of his class. losing his mental edge would be devastating to him."

Dr. Early looked at Audrey with a great deal of understanding in his eyes. "Would you like me to go in with you? We could tell him together."

"Yes, I'd like that."

They entered the small room where the paramedics had wheeled Josh earlier. There was a nurse tending to one of Josh's I.V.'s who looked up when they entered the room. Josh lay still on the small examination table.

"Josh...Josh honey are you awake?" Audrey questioned.

Josh was most definitely awake. He had been given some medicine for pain so he felt a little better. The medicine was relaxing him, but he refused to go to sleep. The darkness was still a scary place to him. He opened his eyes and looked into his mother's face.

"Hey mom..." he said giving his mom as much of a smile as his swollen mouth and nose would allow.

"Josh this is Dr. Early." Audrey said gesturing towards the Doctor. "We need to tell you what's going to be happening to you in the next few minutes."

Dr. Early took over the explanation, "Josh you know you were injured in this accident, now we need to get you fixed up. This will require several surgeries. The first two will be started in the next few minutes. I will be performing surgery to remove some bits of bone that were pushed into your brain when the tool box hit you. None of the bone fragments appear to have severed any main blood vessels."

Josh turned his head away from the doctor and looked at his mom. She looked scared to death as she put on what was obvious to Josh, a fake smile.

"Brain surgery?" he questioned? "Mom could I die?"

"No...No honey that's not going to happen." Audrey looked to Dr. Early to also reassure Josh that this wasn't going to happen.

Dr. Early responded in the typical surgeon style, "We are going to do everything we can Josh."

He then continued before Josh could question any further, "While I'm working on removing the bone fragments, another surgical team will remove the drill bit from your leg. This will actually be more tricky than what I'm doing because the drill bit went through a major artery. It's a very precise procedure. Hopefully, they will be able to restore your leg to full function."

Josh shot a worried look towards his mother.

Dr. Early continued, "We are also going to try to straighten your nose while you are under anesthesia if all goes well."

"But, will I be okay?"

"You will be very sore after the surgery, but that will improve. If all goes well, we are expecting you to make a full recovery over time."

"But what if it doesn't go well? What could happen to me? Will they cut off my leg? Will my brain function like it should?" Josh said with a hint of his usual animation in his voice.

Dr. Early sighed, "Josh you are a smart boy. You know there are risks involved with every surgery. There is no other alternative for you at this point. If I leave the bone fragments where they are, they will get infected. If you try to remove the drill bit on your own you will bleed to death. We have an excellent surgical staff here. You will be in good hands."

Josh knew Dr. Early was right. He turned to looked at his mom. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm going to give you two some time alone. They will come and get you in about 5 minutes to take you to pre-op." Dr. early left the room.

Audrey addressed her son, "Sweetie, I'll be there when you wake up...so will your dad. You're gonna be just fine."

"But, what if I'm not fine mom? What if something goes wrong?"

" Then we'll be there to deal with that too. Josh these are good doctors, I trust them."

"How do you know they are good doctors? You just met them and now they are going to operate on me." Josh was getting agitated. "I mean, did you get a second opinion? What if these guys are quacks?"

"Josh, You have been out of it for a while. Many doctors have been in to examine you, they have all come to the same conclusion. I trust these surgeons because I trust God. I feel he brought them to us to make you better."

Josh pondered this for a moment. He trusted his parents without question. He also knew he would submit to the surgery no matter how much it scared him.

"Can I wait until Dad gets here?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart, they need to start right away."

"Okay, then would you tell him something for me incase this doesn't go as planned."

"Sure."

"Tell him he's an awesome dad. I love him very much."

"I'll do that." Audrey knew Josh was trying to clear his conscience she decided to let him say whatever was on his mind.

"And... tell Drake this was not his fault. I know he blames himself, but I don't. Tell him Okay?"

"I will."

"Tell Megan I don't blame her either. She's just a kid...she didn't want me to get hurt on purpose."

"I'll tell her Josh."

"And mom...You know my real mom died when I was very young. You are the only mom I've ever had and I've never felt like a step son with you... you are the best." Josh broke down into tears.

Audrey reached across the bed and gave her son a hug as best as she could with all the gadgets that were hooked up to him.

The door opened. An orderly entered. "Are you ready to go Mr. Nichols?"

Josh nodded as Audrey wiped the tears from her eyes. She grabbed Josh's hand and walked down the hall until they came to a set of double doors.

The orderly turned to Audrey. "This is as far as you can go ma'am."

Audrey gave Josh another hug and told him she loved him.

Then the doors opened automatically. They reminded Audrey of the jaws of a shark opening to swallow her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Drake leaned on Walter as they made their way to the emergency room doors. Walter had carried Drake to the car, but Drake was determined to walk into the hospital on his own. It wasn't easy. When they reached the doors Drake felt a real sense of accomplishment. He had made it.

The doors opened into a rectangular area. To their left, Walter and Drake could see a fairly large waiting area. Straight ahead were a set of closed double doors that led to the rest of the hospital. To their right was a large desk and a few chairs where people were to sign in and wait for instructions.

Walter helped Drake into a chair near the desk, then went to sign in. The nurse behind the counter looked tired and overworked. It was nearly 4 in the morning so she had a right to look that way. Still, she greeted Walter with a smile.

Walter explained their situation. The nurse said that she had been in the ER when Josh was brought in. She told Walter that Josh had left the ER not even 10 minutes before he and Drake arrived. She said Josh was talking and alert before he left for surgery. Walter was grateful for the good news about his son.

She then handed Walter a clip board with some forms to fill out and said she would call them back as soon as possible.

Walter looked around and saw the waiting room had about 15 or 20 people waiting. "How many people are ahead of us?" He asked.

The nurse looked at her chart and said, "There are 8 people ahead of you waiting to be seen by a doctor. But, there or only 2 people ahead of you to see the triage intern."

Walter knew that the triage intern was the person who took the patients vital signs and evaluated their condition. Walter was certain that once the intern saw how sick Drake was, he would move him to the top of the list to see the doctor.

Walter joined Drake and began to fill out the forms.

Drake rested his head on Walter's shoulder. He was too tired to hold it up himself. He still felt awful. In fact he was feeling worse, if that was possible. It was getting harder for him to breathe. He tried to take deeper breaths, but found he couldn't. He was beginning to panic as he started to gasp for air.

Walter turned and looked at his son. "Drake??"

"D-D-DAD I- CAN'T... I CAN'T BREATHE!!! Drake gasped clutching Walter's shirt sleeve with his right hand.

"DRAKE!!!" Walter shouted as he watched his son struggle breath.

The nurse behind the desk saw the commotion and picked up the phone sitting on the desk. "I have a code green in the waiting room... repeat a code green!"

She then came around the desk to join Drake and Walter just as 3 or 4 people came bursting through the double doors. One of them had an oxygen tank and mask and placed it on Drake immediately.

"Does he have asthma?" someone asked.

Walter was looking into Drake's petrified eyes and stroking his hair encouraging him to relax and breathe.

Drake's breaths were quick an shallow. His chest made a horrible wheezing sound with each breath he took. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

"Someone go get a gurney." another voice said.

"He's got a high fever and a broken arm." said a different voice.

"Does he have asthma?" said the first voice again, shaking Walter's arm.

"Yes... No... I don't know...He used to but he's not even on medicine now. His mom said he hasn't had an attack since he was 6." Walter responded not taking his eyes off of Drake.

A gurney appeared by Walter's side. He helped the others lift Drake on to it.

Drake reached up with his right hand...searching for Walter's. Walter placed his hand into Drake's and Drake grabbed on like a vice grip. Walter knew his normally easy going son was scared to death.

They quickly whisked the gurney through the double doors and into a small room. There was a flurry of activity as I.V.'s were started and vitals were taken.

Walter stood near Drake's head trying to stay out of the way as much as possible. Drake winced as needles were stuck into his fevered skin. Tears were rolling down his face.

What ever was in the I.V.'s seemed to be working, because Drake was able to take in deeper breaths and his wheezing wasn't quiet as loud. It was still obvious, however, that his breathing was difficult.

Then someone looked up and saw Walter. "Come on Dad...We need you to leave until we stabilize your son."

"Can't I just stay here. The kid's scared to death."

"I'm afraid not, sir, we need you to leave."

Drake's grip on Walter's hand was death like. His eyes spoke volumes of the fear he felt inside. They were making Walter leave. Drake hated the thought of being alone. His eyes were practically begging Walter to stay.

Walter leaned down and whispered into his son's ear. "If they make me leave I want you to look at that window." He motioned to a window in the room where the nurse's station could be seen. It was also in plain view of Drake. "I'll be standing right there in case you need me."

Drake nodded, but still didn't want to let go of Walter's hand.

"Sir, please don't make me call security..."

"I'm going, that won't be necessary." Walter replied with a bitter edge to his voice.

Walter turned to leave as even more people and machines were moved in and out of the room. Drake refused to let go of his Dad's hand.

Walter looked at the nurse, who sighed and spoke to Drake, "Let go of his hand Drake. We need him to leave so that we can take care of you."

"Nooo" Drake croaked from under his oxygen mask.

"Drake let us do our jobs." She continued. "We'll let your dad back in as soon as we can." She grabbed Drake's hand and twisted it slightly so that Walter could free his hand. It was obvious she had done this before.

"Drake you know where I'll be... Okay?" Walter called over his shoulder. He was didn't want to draw attention to the window because he was afraid someone would close the blind if they saw him looking into the room.

Drake became extremely agitated. He started kicking his legs in an attempt to get off of the gurney. "Walter ...don't... leave... me!" he said as he reached up with his right hand and removed his oxygen mask.

Walter hesitated for just a second, but he knew that the medical personnel already had their hands full trying to figure out what was wrong with Drake. He wasn't going to do anything to get in their way and jeopardize Drake's care. So he did the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life, he walked out of the room with Drake's anguished sobs still ringing in his ears.

True to his word, Walter went to stand by the window. Within seconds he could see that Drake became visibly calmer. He assumed they had put a sedative in his I.V. As he stood there watching, Drake slowly turned his head and found the window. He made eye contact with Walter, who smiled back at him. Santa Claus and The Tooth Fairy could have been dancing a jitter-bug in that small room, and Walter would not have seen them. All he saw were Drake's tired, scared, eyes and the tears flowing from them. He refused to break contact with them. He sensed it was the only thing that kept Drake from losing it completely.

Walter didn't know how long he was standing at the window when he felt a hand slip into his. To his surprise, Audrey was standing right next to him. He put his arm around her, never taking his eyes off of Drake. They stood in silence for a moment as Drake shifted his gaze from Walter to his mom. Fresh tears began to flow down all 3 faces.

Audrey spoke, "The ER nurse came and got me from the surgery waiting room. Walter what is going on?"

Walter told Audrey the key events that lead them to this moment. He didn't tell her about Drake's emotional outburst or getting sick all over the kitchen. He figured Drake was pretty embarrassed about those things already and didn't need his mom going on and on about it. Neither one of them took their eyes away from their son as they spoke. Drake kept looking from one parent to the other.

"My poor baby." Audrey stated when Walter finished, "He looks scared to death."

"He is." Walter stated with sadness in his voice.

Audrey recognized one of the doctors in the room with Drake and pointed him out to Walter, "That's the doctor that first worked on Josh."

"He's been in with Drake since we've been back here." Walter stated. " I hope we get some news soon."

As if on cue, the same doctor left Drake's room and went to the nurses station. Audrey left Walter's side and approached him. "Dr. Morton? What's going on with my son?"

Dr. Morton looked at Audrey for a moment before recognition set in. "Is your son still down here? I thought Dr. Early wanted to get started on his surgery right away."

Audrey shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Doctor, I meant the boy you just left, Drake Parker, he's my other son."

Dr. Morton sighed, "This has been a rough night for you, I'm sorry, I didn't know Drake was your son. He is a very sick boy I'm afraid. We think that a small blood clot may have moved from his broken arm to his lungs. We won't know for sure until we get into the operating room. We are moving him to pre-op as soon as possible."

Audrey put her hand to her mouth. She had a friend whose husband had died from a blood clot in his lungs. "Oh my God!" She whispered, "He could die!"

Dr. Morton didn't respond immediately. He knew that Drake was in a great deal of danger. He had a high fever and that alone was reason for alarm. He wished he could wait until Drake's fever broke before he went into surgery but that was out of the question the possible blood clot demanded immediate attention. Dr. Morton had already contacted Dr. Cook an expert in this area of surgery and he was on his way to the hospital right now.

"Mrs. Nichols, I have contacted a good friend of mine, Dr. Zachary Cook. He is an expert in this type of surgery. He's on his way here now. Drake will be in very experienced hands."

Audrey just nodded and said "Thank you." She then returned to Walter to tell him the news.

The door to the small room flew open and Drake was wheeled out. Audrey grabbed her sons right hand as he was wheeled by. Walter placed his large hand over both of their hands and held on tight as they walked down the hall toward pre-op.

When they arrived at the double doors, Audrey bent down and gave Drake a kiss on the cheek. "You hang in there. Okay sweetheart? I love you. I'll be there when you wake up."

Drake gave a slight nod. "I love you too, mom.

Then Walter leaned over and whispered into Drake's ear. You are a good kid Drake Parker. You have a heart of gold. I know you will get through this...I have no doubt about it. You are young and strong. I love you very much. I'm proud to be your dad."

Drake grabbed Walter's hand and looked into his step dad's eyes. "I love you too." He said quietly through his oxygen mask.

The double doors opened and Drake was wheeled through them towards the OR.

Walter put his arm around Audrey's shoulders and led her to the waiting room. It was 4:30 in the morning and they were completely exhausted.

Walter went to the back of the room and poured both he and Audrey a cup of coffee. Together they sat in silence, waiting on news of their sons.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter!My first 3 tries at this chapter were erased when my old computer finally lost her mother board!

Hopfully, this new computer won't cause me so many delays.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They have really made me want to keep going with this story.

This Chapter is kind of a transition chapter...I hope after reading it you still want me to continue...

Please let me know if you like it or if you don't!

Thanks,

Netterbugs

Chapter 6

8:00 A.M. 3 1/2 hours after Audrey and Walter had entered the waiting room.

Walter looked up at the TV mounted on the wall above him. The 'Good Morning Today' Show was coming on. Walter smiled remembering how he had almost gotten the weather man position on the show, but Drake and Josh had thrown meatballs at the producer thinking she was having an affair with him.

Walter sighed, "Those two sure have gotten themselves into some messes!" he thought.

Audrey had rested her head on Walter's shoulder about an hour before. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping, but he didn't want to move and wake her up if she was dozing. So he sat there waiting for Megan and Audrey's sister, Barb, to arrive.

At 6:00 they had received word on Josh. The brain surgery was going well and they were about to begin the removal of the drill bit. Both had breathed a sigh of relief. The nurse had said there would be another update at 8:00. Walter expected word at any moment.

At 6:15 they received word on Drake. His news was not as good as Josh's had been. They had found more than one blood clot. In fact, they had already removed 5 small clots. The doctors began to doubt as to whether they were coming from his arm, and did some further testing. Sure enough, they discovered that Drake had injured his spleen in the fall. They were fairly certain that this was the cause of not only the blood clots, but the fever and nausea as well. With Audrey and Walter's permission, they began an emergency splenectomy. They were once again promised another update at 8:00.

After they had received the news, Walter and Audrey decided it was time to start making phone calls to friends and family. Audrey had to use the phone in the waiting room to call because both of their cell phones had no power left.

First they had called Audrey's parents. They had retired to Florida and were the only ones Audrey hadn't awoken with the phone call. They were very concerned and were ready to book a flight out as soon possible. Audrey talked them into staying in Florida until they received further notice. She knew their money was tight and she didn't want them to make an unnecessary trip.

Next they had called Audrey's sister, Barb, who still lived in San Diego. She agreed to go pick Megan up from Janie's house and bring her to the Hospital. Audrey had given her directions and then hung up the phone. Her next call was to Janie's mother to explain the situation and to ask her to get Megan ready to leave.

Walter had called Josh's Grammy. She was going to be at the hospital come Hell or high water! Her Joshie was hurt! She had also become pretty fond of Drake. The thought of her boys being hurt sent her heart to her knees. Walter didn't even try to talk her out of driving the 2 hour trip. He just asked her to take her time and be careful.

Walter had also called Josh's mother's parents. They lived in Seattle, but were still pretty close to Josh since he was the only link to their daughter. Like Audrey's parents, they too were going to stay put unless they heard otherwise.

Audrey had only briefly thought about calling Drake's dad. He hadn't made any effort to see or support Drake in over 10 years. She decided to wait to make that call, if it was even made at all.

So, Walter and Audrey sat waiting.

Audrey picked her head up from Walter's shoulder. "I'm going to walk around." She said as she stood up and began to pace the room. At 4:30 this morning they were the only two people in the room. Now, the large room was full to capacity as people with scheduled operations and their families were filing in.

She walked over to the information desk and pick up a brochure on ways to quit smoking. She flipped through it and sighed. She didn't smoke. Why was she looking at this? She placed the brochure back on the rack and continued her pacing.

Walter picked up the celebrity magazine sitting on the table next to him. He had already flipped through the book several times, but it gave him something to do.

Xxxxxx

Janie's mom quietly opened Janie's bedroom door. She carefully negotiated around sleeping girls in colorful sleeping bags until she found the girl she was looking for. She bent down and gently shook her shoulder while quietly whispering her name.

"Megan...Megan... Sweetie, wake up."

Megan's eyelids fluttered. Then she sat up confused as to where she was. "What's going on?" She asked.

Janie's mom continued whispering so as not to wake the other girls, "Megan your mom called and you need to get up and get dressed. Leave your sleeping bag and things here just grab some clothes and change in the rest room. Janie and I will get your stuff together and bring it to your house later."

Megan looked around and found her gym bag. She quickly grabbed it as she stood up and followed Janie's mom out of the room.

"What's going on?" Megan asked as soon as they were in the hall and the door was closed to Janie's room.

"Sweetie," Janie's mom began, "your brothers were involved in an accident last night. Your Aunt Barbara is on her way here to pick you up and take you to the hospital."

"An accident?" Megan questioned. "In a car?"

"No, your mom said something about a tree house falling over. She didn't say too much, just that both boys were in surgery at the moment."

Megan's face turned white.

Janie's mom noticed the look of shock on the young girls face and placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright." she whispered as she rubbed Megan's upper arm.

Megan didn't say anything as they made their way to the bathroom. Janie's mom said that Mr. Peterson, Janie's father, was making her breakfast and that she should come to the kitchen when she was finished in the bathroom. Megan said, "Okay" as she closed the door behind her.

Megan didn't know what to think as she set her gym bag down on the floor and began to take off her pajamas.

"What kind of accident could those boobs have had?" She said to herself. "Surely it couldn't be that bad." she thought trying to convince herself.

If that were true, then why was aunt Barb coming to get her instead of her parents? Why were her brothers both in surgery?

"Why didn't I just let them out!" She said to herself as the tears began to flow down her face. "If they are really hurt, then this is all my fault."

She sat on the floor and began to cry softly. Then she heard a voice in the back of her head saying "This is not for real! Those boobs are just trying to get me back for what I did!" A smile crept across her lips. "I'll bet they are in the kitchen waiting for me to come down all worried and panicky. I think I'll play along for a little while. This ought to be fun!"

She wiped her face and changed her clothes as quickly as possible. Then she hurried down stairs to the kitchen.

Mr. Peterson was indeed making up a plate of French Toast when Megan entered. He sat it down on the table and Megan sat down.

"Thank you." she said to Mr. Peterson. "This looks good."

"You're welcome kiddo." He responded. Then he asked "Do you want Orange juice or Milk to drink?"

"Milk, please." Megan said. She looked around the room expecting her brothers to pop out at any time. She cut off a big piece of the toast and was about to shove it in her mouth when the door bell rang.

"Here they come." she thought as she chewed her food, "Time for the show!"

Megan put her fork down, certain that her brothers were right behind her watching.

"Mr. Peterson, these are really good but I can't eat knowing that my-- poor--dear-- brothers are at this moment undergoing surgery. I just don't think anything will settle on my stomach."

She lowered her head trying to keep the smile on her lips from showing.

At that moment, Mrs. Peterson entered the kitchen along with Megan's aunt Barb.

Megan's jaw dropped. The boobs were really pulling out all the stops. How did they get Aunt Barb to go along with this?

"Aunt Barb?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Sweetheart, Didn't Mrs. Peterson tell you? I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, really, where are we going? Are Drake and Josh waiting in the car?"

"Megan? What are you talking about?"

Megan looked into her Aunt's blue eyes and knew that this was no joke. Barb wasn't wearing any make-up. He long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She looked genuinely concerned.

"This is for real?" Megan questioned.

"Yes, Sweetheart, it is."

"Oh." Megan quietly said as she lowered her head. "I guess we should get going then."

"I think you should try to finish your breakfast before we go. I don't know when you will get another chance to eat."

"I really can't eat. My stomach hurts."

Barb understood. She wasn't going to force Megan to eat.

"Alright then, lets get going."

Mrs. Peterson walked them to the door. Barb thanked her for getting Megan ready to go and promised to call her with updates.

Megan turned to her Aunt when they got settled in the car.

"What is really going on?" she asked. "All Mrs. Peterson said was the tree house fell over and Drake and Josh were in surgery."

"That's really all I know too. I'm hoping your mom will fill us both in when we get to the hospital."

"Me too." Megan softly replied.

She turned and pressed her nose to the window. She watched the palm trees and cars go flying by. No matter what her parents told her about what happened to her brothers, Megan knew this was all her fault. All she had to do was plug in the drill. How simple was that? Now Drake and Josh were hurt. She never wanted that to happen. How was she going to let them know how sorry she was? Would they even believe her?

Barb and Megan rode in silence the rest of the short drive to the hospital.

XXXX

Walter and Audrey sat in stunned silence. One of Josh's doctors had just given them some horrible news. While the doctor was removing one of the larger pieces of bone that was in Josh's brain, it shifted without warning. This caused a small blood vessel to hemorrhage. It was as if Josh had had a small stroke. The doctors didn't know what effect, if any, this would have on Josh's ability to function normally. He had told the Parker's that the only sure way to know what damage was done was to run a series of tests after Josh woke up.

Audrey turned to Walter, "This can't be happening! He's only 16 years old!"

"I know sweetheart." Walter said kissing her forehead. "We just have to hope and pray for the best."

Megan and Barb entered the waiting room.

"Mommy!" Megan called out as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Oh baby! I'm so glad you are here."

"Are Drake and Josh okay?"

Audrey and Walter exchanged worried looks. How much should they tell a 12 year old?

Walter sighed. He took Megan's hand.

Barb moved in closer to her sister giving her a quick hug and hello.

Walter told Megan and Barb everything he knew. He had decided that Megan need to know what was going on. He didn't want to sugar coat this in any way.

When he had finished all four of them had tears streaming down their faces.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I did this to them!" Megan cried. "What if they don't get better? It's all my fault!"

"Megan," Audrey consoled, "Don't say that. This isn't anyone's fault. It was just a terrible accident."

"But, Mom it was my fault. I didn't get them out of the tree house once they were trapped. I knew they couldn't get out. I just left them there. I tried call and tell you they were in the tree house, but you didn't get the message in time. Now they are hurt...Its' all my fault!" Megan began sobbing.

"No, sweetheart, no, no, no...This was not your fault. Don't do this to yourself." Walter said as he caught his daughter in a hug. "Did you push the tree house over?"

"No." Megan sniffed.

"Did you cause the tool box or drill to go flying?"

"No."

"Megan, the only thing you are guilty of is trying to get even with your brothers for causing you to miss most of your friends party. You no more hurt your brothers than your mom or I did. It's like your mom said, this was a horrible accident."

Megan nodded her head. She wasn't quite sure she believed her dad. This still felt like it was her fault. But, she could see how worried her parents were about Drake and Josh. She was not going to put more on their plate by having them worry about her too. She would deal with her guilt later. Right now she felt like she needed to be strong for her parents. That is just what she intended to do.

"You're right dad. I didn't do this on purpose. It was just an accident."

"That's right sweetheart." Audrey said as she pulled her daughter into yet another hug.

Walter turned to Barb.

"Did you find the Peterson house okay?"

"Yes, Audrey gave me excellent directions. Megan was eating breakfast when I got there."

"Which I didn't finish by the way." Megan piped up.

She wasn't hungry at all, but she saw this as a way to help her parents. She had a feeling they hadn't eaten anything since they had arrived at the hospital. At least she could bring them breakfast. It wasn't much, but she wanted to help them anyway she could.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we go get breakfast in the cafeteria?"

"Oh Megs, I really don't want to leave the waiting room."

"Okay, then Aunt Barb and I will go. We are going to bring you back something so you might as well tell us what you want."

"I'm not really hungry Megan," Audrey stated

"Me either." Walter agreed.

"But you have to eat something to keep your strength up for Drake and Josh. Please tell me what you want so that I don't bring back the wrong thing."

"Just bring me something that isn't sweet. Some toast or a bagel." Walter told his daughter.

"That sounds good to me too. Just bring me what you bring for Walter." Audrey stated.

"Okay, we'll be back in a little while."

Walter reached into his pocket to get his wallet. Barb stopped him.

"This one's on me." she said.

Megan gave both parents a kiss on the cheek. She was happy to be doing something for her parents. She then joined her aunt and headed toward the cafeteria.

XXXXX

A soft beep... a swoosh of air... another soft beep...another swooshof air... Beep... swoosh... beep...swoop. Darkness. Thick darkness and the sounds of beeps and swooshes.

"Where the hell am I?" Drake thought. "What kind of dream is this? Why am I so cold? Why can't I wake up from this nightmare? I feel like I've been drugged. Drugged and beaten up. What the hell is going on? Where is my mom? Where is Josh? What is that beeping? How come I only hear that "swoosh" noise when I breath? Someone help me I think I'm going crazy!"

Beep... Swoosh...Beep... swoosh. Then a new sound. A very faint distant sound, little more than a whisper really...

Beep... swoosh... Drake... Beep... swoosh...Drake...

"Drake...Mr. Parker...It's time for you to wake up."

Drake's memory came flooding back to him. He knew where he was and exactly what had brought him there. He let out a small pain filled groan as he tried to open his eyes.

"That's good Mr. Parker. If you open your eyes and start waking up I can go get your parents. They have really been worried about you!"

Drake tried with all of his might to open his eyes. He hurt all over, the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He wanted his mom. He wanted her standing right next to him holding his hand telling him things were going to get better. Then to his surprise, he found he wanted Walter too. He wanted both of them there to reassure him that this horrendous pain wasn't permanent.

All he had to do was open his eyes and the lady who kept calling his name said she would go and get them. Why couldn't he do that one simple task? It was as though someone had tied fishing weights to his eyelids and they weren't budging!

"Drake, now come on..."

"Ohhhh...ooowww..." Drake moaned again. Tears of pain slipped through his tightly closed eyes.

"Are you in pain, sweetie?" the unseen nurse questioned. "I can ask the doctor to give you more pain medicine once you wake up."

Pain medicine... it sounded like a piece of heaven to Drake. All he had to do was open his eyes.

With a Herculean effort he opened his left eye a fraction of an inch. The light that poured in that tiny slit was white hot. It seemed to burn Drake right to the center of his brain. He closed his eye immediately. He tried to reach up with his uninjured hand to shield his eyes, but found that it was tethered to an IV pole. Defeated, he gave a great sigh and let his hand fall.

The nurse patted his hand. "It's okay Mr. Parker, you rest. I've been an OR nurse for many years. I saw that eye open. I'll send for your parents."

Drake gave her a small, half smile in response.

XXXXX

"Josh... Josh...Joshua Blake Nichols...Time to wake up sleepy head!

Josh quickly opened his eyes. He looked around startled and searching.

"Where am I?" he stated as best as he could considering his lip had fresh stitches and he was missing some teeth.

He raised his hand and felt his face. It seemed covered in bandages.

"What isss all thisss?" he lisped trying to talk around his injuries.

He was beginning to get himself riled up. Josh always got himself riled up when ever he didn't feel in control of a situation. This was actually normal behavior for him. Unfortunately, his nurse didn't know this.

"Calm down Josh." She began, "You're at St. Joseph's Hospital. You've been in an accident."

Josh laid his head back on his pillow and sighed.

"Tweehoussse?" He questioned.

"Yes," said the nurse, "You've just come out of surgery so you better take it easy. Ok?"

Josh didn't answer. He sat in silence for about 3 seconds before the adrenaline rush he felt when he was first awoken wore off and PAIN took over.

He felt like his head was going to explode. He had never felt this much pressure. If asked, he would have sworn that even his HAIR hurt.

"Daaad? Mom?" He moaned.

"I'll send for them." the nurse said as she picked up the phone next to Josh's bed to call the waiting room attendant.

"Drake...isss Drake okay?" Josh asked.

"Sweetheart, I don't know who Drake is. Ask your Mom when she get's here. You just rest."

Josh laid back again. That would indeed be the first thing he asked his parents when they arrived.

A young woman dressed in light blue scrubs stood near the double doors that separated the recovery room from the waiting room. She had a clipboard in her hand and she was calling out names.

" I need to see Kimberly Owen's family members and the family members of Joshua Nichols."

Her long blonde ponytail swayed from side to side as her blue eyes searched for the people whose name she had called.

Walter and Audrey, followed by Barb and Megan, hurried to the young woman. Audrey told her that they were the Nichol's family as they grew close to her. The Owens family also announced their presence as an elderly woman and a younger man made their way to the young blonde orderly.

First she turned to the Owens family, Kimberly is awake and alert you may go in and see her now. The orderly opened the doors and checked her clip board. She is in bed number 2. That's the first one on the right. The Owens' walked through the door.

Then she turned to Walter and Audrey. I'm sorry but only 2 people are allowed in recovery at a time.

"We know...His mother and I are going in first." Walter told her in a voice strained with worry. "How is he doing?"

The orderly once again check her clip board.

"He is awake." She stated. "It also said he was a bit agitated when he came out of the anesthetic."

Walter turned to Audrey and smiled, "That's our Josh!"

Young woman looked at her clipboard again and addressed Walter and Audrey.

"I need to prepare you for what you are about to see." She paused to look at Audrey and Walter.

"Joshua's head was shaved for his surgery. It has not been bandaged so you can see the staples where the surgery was performed. Is this going to bother you?"

"No," Audrey answered for the both of them, "We just want to see him."

"Okay," the orderly continued, "His lips are very puffy and have about 30 stitched in them. His nose is swollen. It has been repaired so it has a small metal brace and adhesive tape to hold it in place. To put it plainly, he doesn't look much like your son at all. He is also hooked up to several machines. These machines beep and buzz a lot. This is all normal. He has a nurse stationed at the foot of his bed who monitors him and the gentleman in the bed next to him. If the nurse hears a monitor that she needs to attended too she will be right there to get it. Otherwise, assume the noises that you hear are perfectly normal."

Walter put his arm around Audrey's shaking shoulders.

''Are you ready to go in?"

Walter and Audrey nodded.

The orderly again opened the door. "He is in bed 14. That is seventh bed on the right."

Walter and Audrey walked through the doors that closed behind them with a soft thump.

Barb turned to a visibly shaken Megan.

"Hey, honey," she said as up beat as possible, "Let's go check out the gift shop and get something for your brothers."

Megan took her Aunt's hand and together they headed to the gift shop.


End file.
